


Interruption

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corset, Dad AU, Humor, Implied/Past Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hux, Sick Kid, alpha kylo, beta Phasma, heat - Freeform, not really explicit but u know, skirt!Hux, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Anakin, Kylo and Hux's firstborn, is tasked with taking care of his two younger siblings while his parents are somewhere on the ship with orders to not be bothered. Only problem is, he's not very good at it, and screws up to the point where he needs to ignore his mother's firm 'Don't bother us until we come out of my room, alright?'.It'll be a hell of an embarrassing story to tell someday when the kids are all grown up and have forgotten the incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO instead of finishing other things i wrote this in a few hours because i thought it was a hilarious idea  
> thanks to the person on Tumblr who suggested I name the kid Anakin :^) !

**Interruption**

When Anakin realized that he had ran out food in their bedroom, he sighed. His younger siblings were whining for food, all hungry after missing breakfast and lunch due to him sleeping after taking the wrong pills, three heavy duty sleeping pills instead of his nightly medicine.

He felt like the pills should have killed him, or at least put him into a coma. His mother must have put the sleeping pills next to his normal pills by accident when he was giving them supplies. Anakin slumped against the wall next to the mini-fridge in their room.

"Anakin!" His little siblings grabbed his arms and pulled on them. He felt terrible, and they managed to pull him backwards so he hit the metal floor. He winced, and they pounced on him. "We're hungry!"

"You missed bweakfast _and_ wunch, Ana!"

Everything felt dizzy. He wasn't supposed to take his normal pills during the day, but if he missed them... he had no clue what would happen. Apparently he'd been very ill as a baby, but his symptoms had been erased by the medicine. He'd never missed them before. 

The youngest one crawled into his lap, giving them a gap-toothed grin. "Ana!"

"There's no food, guys."

"There's gotta be! We're hungry!" the older one insisted. "Go find some! We've been hungry all day 'cuz you wouldn't get up!"

"I slept so long because I took the wrong medicine." Anakin moved them aside so he could stand up. "Brendol, Sheev, please don't tug on me."

"Why not?" Sheev latched onto his leg, big blue eyes staring up at him.

"I don't feel well."

The smile went away. "Oh." Sheev sat down, hugging his leg. She smushed her face against him.

Brendol frowned too. "You should tell Mom and Dad. I bet they'll find us food, too!"

"Mhmm!" Sheev agreed. Anakin had to admit that sounded like a good plan. However, his parents had been firm in saying that they weren't allowed to bother them until they gave permission. He wasn't sure why, and they'd been gone for three days. They were in his mother's quarters, where their bedroom was attached. They'd been in this empty officer's quarters for the remaining time, free but discouraged to leave as they pleased. Before isolating themselves, his parents had been acting strange. When he asked Captain Phasma, she just shrugged and told him 'oh, it's just an alpha and omega thing.' He was beta, so he didn't understand what she meant. Brendol and Sheev were alpha, and they'd never acted strange because of their secondary sexes.

They could have just gone down to the mess hall, but Brendol and Sheev were still nervous about the crew members, and it was a rather long walk. Anakin didn't think he'd be able to get all the way down there and back with how sick he felt. Their parents were just two halls away, a much easier walk. Surely his mother would know what to do about his medicine mishap.

Their parents might get mad for being disobeyed, but surely their wellbeing was more important and they'd be preoccupied with getting them food and help.

-

As they walked down to their parents' room, Anakin felt more and more sick. Everything was spinning, and he stumbled to the point that Brendol had to support him. He felt nauseous, and really hoped he wouldn't throw up. 

"Anakin?" Brendol looked worried. 

"I'm okay."

"Wying!" Sheev yelled at him. "You awe not okay!"

"I'll be fine long enough to get to Mom and Dad." Brendol accepted that, though still nervous, and Sheev continued walking. She pouted.

When they made it to the door, Anakin was relying heavily on Brendol for support. He punched in the door code, and it didn't budge at all. It didn't even beep, and the buzzer didn't work either. Sheev went up to it and held out her arms. She dragged it with the force, and the door creaked against its mechanisms.

Anakin's vision blurred as he walked in, reaching his limit. Brendol left him to lean against the wall while he and Sheev ran up to the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sheev jumped up and down at the side of the bed, too short to climb on. Brendol was tall enough to look over the edge.

"We missed you!"

"Kids- you're- you're not supposed to be in here." Kylo stared at them, wide eyed. Hux buried his face, red with shame, into his mate's shoulder. Kylo quietly thanked his past self for deciding that they should put some clothes on, or else the kids would be seeing everything they shouldn't.

Instead, they got a view of their mother straddling him, arms wrapped around each other. He had on pants, while Hux had on a lace corset and a skirt that fortunately hid everything. 

"Your skirt is really pretty, Mom." Brendol said, reaching out to touch it. He thankfully couldn't get it, arms too short.

Sheev gasped, "A hug! Big hug! Mommy and Daddy are hugging! I wanna hug too!"

"Uhh, not now, Sheev," Kylo told her. She looked disappointed.

"We're hungry. We haven't eaten today and there's no food in our room."

"And Ana's sick!" Sheev pointed at her brother, who was leaning against the wall, slipping down. He was pale.

Hux looked up at that. "Anakin?"

"He took the wrong medicine last night," Brendol explained. "Now he's all wobbly."

Hux shared a horrified look with Kylo. "If he's already dizzy-" He tried to get off of Kylo's lap to go to Anakin's side, but had to stop. Kylo's knot was still holding them together, too swollen to come out. "Ren!"

"I'm still... you know." Brendol was giving them an odd look. Sheev had slumped to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and starting to cry. "Shit-"

Anakin collapsed to his knees, and threw up. Kylo used the force to hold him up when he passed out, and brought him to the bed. Hux immediately turned him onto his side in case he vomited again. Brendol hefted Sheev onto the bed, and she crawled to Hux, burying her face against his side, sobbing. Hux hugged her with one arm, and felt Anakin's forehead.

"Ren, grab my comm and call the medbay. Anakin needs help." 

-

Two medics took Anakin, both obviously trying not to laugh at the position their co-commanders were in as they swiftly lifted the boy up and put him onto a small transport. Brendol finally managed to climb onto the bed, tears streaming down his face. 

Kylo silently tried to will his knot to deflate faster, but it simply wasn't happening, going down at its own, slow pace. Hux was focused on the kids, hugging them both and trying to soothe them.

"In a few minutes, I'll get cleaned up and dressed, and then we'll go get you some food and go see Anakin, alright? The medics are taking good care of him, I promise. He'll be fine. When he was little this happened to him a lot... he'll be all better in a few days."

As soon as his knot was down enough, Hux lifted himself off of it, but stayed kneeling over him so that his skirt hid Kylo while he tucked himself back in his pants. Then Hux got off. He moved the two kids to Kylo, "I'm going to take a very quick sonic and get changed." He grabbed one of his uniforms from his closet and went into the 'fresher.

True to his word, he came out after just a few minutes, hair still dripping wet as he clipped on his belt. He pulled his boots on as fast as possible, and then lifted up Sheev. Kylo had attempted to calm them down, but they had clearly wanted Hux and their brother. 

Hux picked up Brendol and then left. Kylo sighed as he was left alone. There was no use just sitting there and waiting for Hux to come back. Although his heat wasn't finished, Kylo doubted Hux would be focusing on it at all. He'd ignore it in order to look after the kids. He'd done it before, and he doubted this was the last time. Hux would be spending the last day of his heat watching over Anakin in the medbay.

Since Hux wasn't coming back, he would clean himself up, and then clean up the room. Hux would appreciate returning to a tidy room with the kids. They'd be returning to their bedroom, and Anakin would likely spend his first night back with them in their bed so Hux could keep an eye on him. They'd had one incident when Anakin was a young toddler where he worsened after the medics discharging him, and Hux had been paranoid ever since.

-

After he cleaned up, Kylo went down to the medbay to check on Hux and the kids. Anakin was asleep in a bed, Hux pulled up in a chair next to him. Brendol and Sheev were huddled up against their mother in his lap, no longer crying. Their daughter was wide awake, while her brother was dozing off.

Sheev reached up for him when she saw him, so he lifted her up as soon as he was close enough. She hugged his neck. He bent over to give Hux a kiss. "How's he doing?"

"Well. He's stable, and the medicine worked just fine. He'll be better in a few days after a fever."

"Speaking of fever. What about your-"

"I'm fine. It's uncomfortable, but Anakin needs my attention more than my reproductive system does. Besides, with all we did, I'd be surprised if it wasn't satisfied."

"Another addition to the family."

"It's only been three days, don't act all excited yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: Anakin gets better after a few days and everything goes back to normal. Hux and Kylo have another baby and honestly they're running out of decent relatives to name the kids after.  
> Kylo is the most embarrassed about the whole situation sometimes he thinks about it at night and it keeps him up. Hux thinks it's great (years later, when Anakin is no longer on so much medication)
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
